


NatEdd

by Kitten1134



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1134/pseuds/Kitten1134
Summary: Nat tries to confess his feelings for Double D.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Nathan "Nat" Goldberg
Kudos: 3





	NatEdd

Beads of sweat were running down the green-haired teens forehead. Was he really going through with this? He walked down the crowded hallways of Peach Creek Secondary with a neatly folded note in hand. The more he inched forward, the more his crush's locker came into view. 

Why did he feel like this? Nat, one of the coolest jocks in school known for being loud, proud, and confidant. Acting like a love sick fool over the schools biggest nerd. 

And why Double Delish over all people? The cocky guy who seemed to be a million times smarter than all of their peers, who always hung out with the short cheapskate and the giant dumbass. Even if he was the most appealing out of the trio, he still always hung out with the schools biggest asshole Eddy. 

What did he see in him? Was it the way his ocean blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he was talking about something he was passionate about? Or how you could see that cute little gap in his teeth whenever he smiles? Or the way his ass looked in his tight little skinny jeans, and how tempting it is for him to just reach forward and grab it with both hands? 

He didn't know exactly what it was about Edd that attracted him like a magnet, or made him seem so desirable. But whatever it was, he wanted it all to himself. 

Did he feel guilty about wanting Edd in this way? Of course! He's seen the way Kevin, his best friend in the whole wide world, looks at him. Obviously Kev felt the same way as him towards Edd. And yeah, Kevin knew him way longer than he did so technically he saw him first. But Nat liked him longer so that had to count for something. 

He was getting even closer to Edd's locker. He had to hurry up or else Edd would get to it before he did, and he didn't wanna put this off for another day. He's been putting off telling him for 3 fucking years!

He liked to think that he had feelings for him ever since he laid eyes on him. 

~*~*~*~

It was his first day at school, he had just moved to a small town called Peach Creek after his dad had gotten a job offer. So far he only had one true friend, Kevin Barr. Kevin had tons of other friends like Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah. He had met Kevin shortly after he had moved, and turned out they were on the same baseball team. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, summer vacation. Kevin had kindly offered to show Nat around town and introduce him to all of his friends. 

"...And over there is Nazz." He said in a way that clearly showed his attraction to Nazz. He turned his torso towards the left where Kevin had been gesturing. There he saw a beautiful young lady. She was a curvy girl with short honey blond hair, red lipgloss, and purple baggy pants. Just by the way she carried herself you could see he was a little bit on the tomboy side, but she was still very pretty. Nat could see why Kevin was attracted to her, but she just wasn't for him. 

"Hey Nazz!" Kevin called out.

She looked around before finally spotting the two teenage boys. 

"Hey dude, who's your friend?" She said with a smile, showing off her perfect pearly whites. 

"This is Nat, he's new in town." 

"Hey Nat, I'm Nazz, nice to meet you. I'd love to join you two boys, but I'm baby sitting again. Sorry dudes."

"It's alright, hey, I'll catch ya later ok? You're still up for Friday, right?" 

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Bye Kev." She said waving goodbye. She walked towards two kids playing on a picnic blanket. One girl wearing a pink dress with red hair, and another blonde boy with braces wearing white pants and a teal sweater. 

Sarah and Jimmy, he thinks that was what Kevin said their names were. 

"What's on Friday night?" Nat said with a smirk nudging Kevin on the arm. 

"Nothin'" he said with a grin and a blush. 

"Com'on, tell me, I wanna know! Tell me." 

"Fine, I'm taking Nazz to the movies on Friday." 

"Oooh, Kevin's got himself a girlfriend you're going on a date."'

"Yeah, so." He said with a blush.

"What do you mean 'yeah so' this is important! I'll help you get ready."

"Thanks bro that means a lo-" 

Just then some kind of contraption on wheels with two things that looked like rocket blasters shot by. It moved with such a speed that whenever it hit a bump on the road it would fly off the ground temporarily. 

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled a small boy with one hand clutching onto a larger boy with red hair, a unibrow and a green jacket and the other holding onto his black hat. 

Nat and Kevin jumped out of the way. 

"Watch it dorks!" Kevin yelled out of frustration. 

"My apologies Kevin" the smaller boy yelled back as the three boys flew past Kevin. 

"Who are they and what the heck was that thing?!" Nat said still trying to calm his racing heart. 

"Oh them, those are just some dorks who live on the block, ignore them." He said with a slight scowl.

"Why?"

"Why what dude?" 

"Why should I ignore them?"

"Because, they're just some stupid annoying dorks."

"Wow, you really seem to hate them, what did they do to you?" 

"Besides annoy the shit out of me on a daily basis? Not much."

Not too long after Kevin finished the sentence there was a loud crashing noise. 

Everyone headed towards that direction. Kevin saw Nazz go too so he fallowed her and Nat fallowed Kevin.

The two boys pushed past the crowed to see what had happened. 

The three boys machine that had earlier lost control, had crashed into the fence and was now in pieces. The shortest one was on the ground muttering cuss words under his breath, and the one in the beanie sat on the ground rubbing his head and groaning in pain. 

"Again!!" Yelled the one with the unibrow. 

"Shut up lumpy my head hurts!" 

Nat looked at the damage and couldn't help but feel sorry for them, especially for Edd, who he didn't know at the time. 

He went forward to go help him up but he was stopped by Kevin.

"Look what you did dorks!" He said pointing towards the mess. 

"Ed! I'm telling mom about this and she's gonna ground you for a whole week!"

"No don't tell mom Sarah!" The largest boy got up and ran after his sister. 

"Dorks!" Kevin said and followed Nazz somewhere else. 

Nat walked towards Edd.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked offering his hand to help him up. 

"Yes, I'm fine." He said taking his hand. 

"You sure, that was… quite a crash."

"I'm positive that I'm alright. Who may I ask are you?" 

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Nathan Goldberg, but you can call me Nat..." Once he had helped Edd up he got a better look at him. He was awfully cute. "...Cutie." 

Edd blushed at the nickname. 

"Pleased to meet you Nathan, next time we meet, please refrain from calling me such names." 

"Awe, but why?" He said leaning closer towards Edd.

"..Be-because." 

"Because why?"

"Be-because that name was highly inappropriate and uncalled for! Good day Nathan." He said pushing past him. 

"Double D! What's taking you so long! Get your skinny self over here!" Yelled an angry looking short guy. 

"Coming Eddy." Double D ran after him. 

He watched him go. "...goodbye Double Cutie!!" He yelled. After hearing that Edd ran faster. 

The teal haired boy let out a sigh. "He likes me." 

"Nat." Yelled Kevin as he ran towards him. "What was that all about?" He asked looking between his new friend and the smartest dork. "Why are you talking to that dork?" 

"Why not talk to that dork?" He asked. 

Kevin looked at him like he was a crazy person. 

"Whatever dude." 

~*~*~*~

That was the first time he ever met Edd. 

He had finally coaxed himself to reach Edd's locker. He was just about to slip the note inside, the note confessing his feelings for him. 

He was just about slip the note inside when he froze up. 

What am I doing? Is this a good idea? What if Edd doesn't feel the same way? What then? 

What about Kevin? What if he finds out about his feelings for Edd? That could destroy their friendship forever! He doesn't want that. 

But he has to tell Edd, doesn't he deserve to know the truth? 

He took a deep breath and raised his hand to slip the note inside when-

"Nathan." He heard. 

He jumped back started from the voice and looked down to see none other than Edd himself. 

"Gaah!" 

"What's that?" He asked, cutely titling his head to the side. 

"W-w-what's what?!" He said, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He mentally scolded himself for allowing one boy to cause him to lose his cool. But this wasn't just one boy, this was Edd, his long term crush. 

"That, behind your back." He said shyly pointing to the paper behind Nat's back. 

"There's nothing behind my back." 

"Yes, there is. But if you don't want to show me that's alright." He said looking kind of hurt that Nat wouldn't show him. 

Nat was just about to chicken out and run away, but he had promised that today would be the day he told his crush that he likes him. His face turned bright red and his heart started racing ten times faster than it already had. 

"Here!" He said shoving the piece of paper onto Edd's chest. "Read it when I'm gone ok?" Then he ran off. Edd looked at him in confusion, the he looked down at the note. Why was he acting so strange? 

As soon as Nathan was out of view, Double D carefully unfolded the letter and read the note. As he read the words his facial expression changed multiple times, it went from various looks of shock, to a blush and a small smile. 

He held the note to his chest with a big smile on his face. 

~*~*~*~ 

The next day at school, Nat was sitting at a lunch table alone, he was too embarrassed to face any of his friends, not even his best friend Kevin. He didn't want them to see him like this. 

He had his face in his hands, he felt the table move as someone sat down. He looked up to see a smiling Edd. 

"So I'm guessing you read it huh? Look I'm sorry, I-" suddenly he felt two soft lips kiss him on the cheek. His jaw hung open from shock, and his hand flew up to his cheek. 

He looked at Edd in shock. All Edd did was let out a cute giggle. 

"Wait! Does that mean-?!" 

"-That I too have feelings for you? Yes." He said with a nod. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Positive." 

Nat felt a huge weight come off his shoulder as all of his troubles and fears seamed to melt away. He slammed his lips into the smaller boys causing his to let out a squeak.

After a while he started to kiss back. He didn't like that they were in a lunchroom surrounded but hundreds of their peers. But he really liked Nat and he didn't want to ruin this moment or want it to end. But sadly it had to, because unfortunately, air is a necessity. Edd was left panting from the lack of oxygen, and Nat kept on grinning. 

Edd was left a blushing mess because of one little kiss. 

"You're so cute." Nat said. "So, you and me, Friday night?" 

Edd nodded cutely. "It's a date." 

Nat gave him another quick peck on the lips. 

"So, you guys finally got together?" Nat looked up to see Kevin. 

"Kevin? Look I- what do you mean finally?" 

Kevin let out a chuckle and sat down. "It took you guys long enough."

"What, what do you mean?" Nat said confused. "Aren't you mad at me?" 

"Mad? What for dude?" 

"I thought-I thought you and Edd-"

"You thought me and Kevin what?" Edd said confused. 

"You know, the way you talk about Edd, the looks you give each other, the notes, the giggling.."

"Wait wait wait, you thought that me, and him..?" He gestured between both him and Edd. " God no." 

"Kevin and I are just friends, and also chemistry lab partners." 

"Yeah. Plus I already knew that you and Edd liked each other." 

"What?! And you didn't bother to, ya know, tell me?!" Nat said angry and frustrated. You mean he and Edd could've gotten together a long time ago?

He simply shrugged.

"Edd told me he liked you, and I told him that you liked him too." 

Nat turned towards Edd. 

"And if you already knew that I liked you, why didn't you say something a long time ago? You could've saved me the embarrassment!" 

"I was waiting for you to make the first move." He said shrinking down into he seat. "I'm shy." He said softly. 

Nat wasn't really mad at Edd, how could he be? He was just upset that no one told him anything. 

Nat let out a sigh. 

"Welp, I'm gonna leave you two alone."Kevin said with a wink getting up and leaving the table. 

"You still could've told me something." 

"I'm sorry Nathan, are you angry with me?" Edd asked with a pout. 

"No. I'm not mad, it's just that all of this could've been avoided and we could've gotten together a long time ago." 

"I guess you're right. But atleast we're together now, right?" 

"Yeah." He said with a smirk, he leaned in and gave Edd a kiss of the cheek causing Edd to blush. "Want me to walk you to class?" Nat asked. Edd nodded with a cute smile. The two boys got up from the lunch table and walked towards Edd's next class.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Wattpad. You can find it on my account, my username is Kitten1134 on Wattpad as well.


End file.
